Mutante
by lori777
Summary: Sherlock descubre que su pequeña hija adoptada es mutante, en ese momento decide intervenir aunque su desición sea equivocada. johnlock OC


**SHERLOCK©BBC, Steven Moffat & Mark Gatiss**

 **X Men©MARVEL**

 **Aclaraciones: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron haber sido algo modificadas para fines de este fic.**

 **Advertencias: AU basado en la series de fics "Blue & Gray Chronicles". Incluye uso de OC.**

— **Diálogos—**

 **[Notas de Autor]**

 **(notas del texto)**

 **De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

 **Mutante**

La pequeña Watson estaba sufriendo, al principio todo parecía algo normal, un simple dolor de cabeza, pero la sensación fue creciendo hasta que fue demasiado tarde, las voces de dentro de su cabeza no le permitían tener paz, tan sólo era una niña. Sherlock tenía miedo, pero no pudo controlarse, sin detenerse a meditar la situación le dio "ese" tipo de pastilla a su dulce niña.

Sherlock estaba recostado sobre el sofá tratando de detener la ola de recuerdos que perturbaban su mente en ese momento, sólo necesitaba un momento para deshacerse de las malas experiencias del pasado. En su _palacio mental_ Sherlock veía sus memorias de manera tan nítida,…ahí estaba él, un niño de seis años, sentado en silencio sobre el escritorio de su padre, se encontraba dentro de la oficina en el _Princeton Plainsboro_ , en la otra sala estaba su padre, Gregory House, el hombre lucía terriblemente cansado, frente a él estaba James Wilson, el eterno compañero de aventuras de su padre, y quizá algo más. Sherlock se cansó de verse a sí mismo en ese momento, recordaba perfectamente que su padre estaba discutiendo con Wilson sobre el enorme hoyo que existía en el departamento dónde vivió con su padre en _New Jersey_ , que claro, él mismo hizo con sus propias manos. La escena se volvió borrosa, un recuerdo eliminado.

Sherlock abrió los ojos para encontrarse en otro escenario, su padre estaba en el sofá desesperado, había estado al teléfono con su madre todo el día, discutiendo otra vez… ella dijo "te contactaré con alguien para que lo ayude", la razón fue porque Sherlock, su versión infantil, encontró el bote de _inhibidores_ en el cuarto de su padre y lo consumió todo, cayendo en un especie de coma, su padre ya no sabía cómo actuar ante la situación. Un parpadeo fue lo único que necesito para borrar el recuerdo.

El camino era tortuoso, la siguiente memoria lo situó a él y su padre frente a _Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters_ , el jardín era demasiado grande pensó el pequeño Sherlock en esa época, actualmente sigue sosteniendo la misma idea. En la puerta fue recibido por un caballero con rasgos alemanes, Sherlock lo miró intensamente, pero su análisis fue detenido por la risita de otro hombre detrás del alemán, éste iba en silla de ruedas. —Buenas tardes, Mr. House, soy Charles Xavier, el director y fundador…. —dijo el hombre alzando la mano hacia el padre de Sherlock. Fue en ese momento que comenzó su encierro. Sherlock salió de esa imagen mental pero no pudo escapar a los recuerdos de la escuela.

Charles Xavier tuvo mucha fé en Sherlock, sus lecciones eran interesantes, y siempre intentó enseñarle control, pero Sherlock tenía demasiado miedo, a pesar que en la escuela estaba rodeado de otros como él… —Mutantes… — siempre decía Erik Lehnsherr, la pareja sentimental de Charles, el alemán no tenía esperanzas sobre Sherlock como Xavier, eso le agradaba a Sherlock, alguien centrado, concreto. Durante la escuela, Sherlock se volvió un desastre, muchas veces se escapaba, y lograba traficar con _inhibidores_ para controlarse, Charles siempre lo supo desde el inicio pero evitó el tema para apoyar al muchacho, fue Erik quién enfrentó al joven Holmes, esa fue la última vez que se le vio en la escuela.

Sherlock huyó de América, viajó hasta Londres dónde se encontraba su familia, su madre lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, en casa descubrió que ella sostuvo matrimonio por segunda vez, y tuvo dos hijos, que todos los hijos de Diane Holmes eran mutantes. La mente de Sherlock comenzó a trabajar más rápido, en Londres él se convirtió en un detective consultor, gracias a su empleo conoció a la persona más importante de su vida, John Watson. Ocurrió "la caída", todo el asunto fue creado gracias a la ayuda de Mycroft Holmes, su hermano mayor. Durante su desaparición, Sherlock conoció a una mutante-bruja, Morgana, y ella se volvió pareja de John, de esa relación nació Sherly Watson… ¡Sherly! Sherlock abrió los ojos de golpe, se levantó de un salto del sillón, ni siquiera se asomó a ver si había luz de día, sin sorprenderse, encontró a su tercer hermano, Merlín, en la habitación de la niña.

—Hola… —saludó Merlín, quién vigilaba el sueño de la pequeña. Sherlock no respondió, parecía aturdido. —No quise molestarte, parecías ocupado—comentó el hermano menor quién conocía la personalidad de su hermano mayor.

—¿Dónde está John?—preguntó Sherlock incorporándose a la realidad.

—¿John? Está en camino, no es fácil salir temprano de su turno en el hospital… —explicó Merlín, Sherlock se tranquilizó, se dirigió a su sofá para esperar por John. Después de unos minutos, Merlín se fue del apartamento, cuando se encontraba en la puerta Sherlock susurró u agradecimiento.

El doctor Watson llegó a su hogar después una media hora, dejó su maletín en la mesa, y fue a revisar a su pequeña, ella seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, estaba realmente cansada después de días de sufrimiento por su habilidad. John acarició el cabello de su niña, luego notó el bote de pastillas en su mesita de noche, frunció el ceño.

—No estabas aquí, ella estaba en sufrimiento, me pareció lo más lógico… —dijo Sherlock desde el marco de la puerta. John suspiró con fuerza.

—Sherlock, quizá pienses que las personas son inferiores en intelecto pero… soy doctor—explicó John poniéndose de pie, en ese momento estaba mirando a Sherlock a los ojos. —Lo he sabido desde hace mucho tiempo, sabía que Morgana, su madre, era una mutante, y que había cierta posibilidad de que mi bebé lo fuera… así que le hice una prueba cuando era bebé indicando un gran porcentaje de desarrollar una mutación, sólo esperaba el momento en que sucedería —dijo John finalizando su explicación con una leve sonrisa. —No quiero que Sherly oculté su talento, es parte de su persona, ella es una mutante, y debe estar orgullosa—añadió John mirando a su angelito en su cama.

—Conozco a alguien que puede ayudar—dijo Sherlock en su defensa.

La familia Watson viajó junto a Sherlock hacia América, la emoción de la niña Watson fue suficiente para distraerla por unos momentos de las voces dentro de su cabeza. En el aeropuerto, la pequeña pudo escuchar una voz completamente clara entre la multitud, alguien estaba llamándola, fue hasta que se encontraron con dos caballeros que supo de quién era la voz.

—Sherlock Holmes, has crecido bastante—dijo un caballero inglés en silla de ruedas.

—Charles, tú estás calvo—declaró el detective, el comentario hizo enojar a la compañía de Charles, pero al viejo profesor sólo sonrió, complacido de ver a uno de sus ex alumnos.

—Profesor Xavier,… —interrumpió John sabiamente, Charles estrechó su mano. —Sherlock me ha dicho que usted maneja una escuela para "jóvenes dotados"… —.

—Sherly es completamente bienvenida a mi institución, sólo tengo una condición —declaró Charles mirando a Sherlock. —Necesito que Sherlock dejé su adicción a los inhibidores—. Sherlock se horrorizó ante tal pensamiento,

—No quiero dañar a nadie—murmuró Sherlock entre dientes.

—Hey,… no vas a lastimar a nadie, estás conmigo, yo te cuidaré—dijo John entrelazando suavemente su dedos con Sherlock.

 _«_ _Te lo dije Erik, Sherlock tiene salvación_ _»_ pensó Charles en la mente de Erik, el otro caballero sonrió ante la idea.

Sherly estaba un poco triste por abandonar a su familia, pero era necesario, durante su estadía Erik fue su gran apoyo, y Charles su mentor. En casa, Sherlock dejó los inhibidores, gracias al apoyo de John Watson, poco a poco, logró aprender a controlar su habilidad, sus hermanos estaban orgullosos de él. La familia Watson se reunía en vacaciones, pero el reencuentro fue definitivo cuando Sherly era toda una adolescente, entonces ella pudo volver a casa.

 **FIN**


End file.
